


Push up to my body (sink your teeth to my flesh)

by midnightmumblings



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bot Jah, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Hunter!Justin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Josh, because I said so, enjoy 4k words of pure filth, slight bloodplay, vampire!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: A Vampire and a Hunter should have no intimate dealings with each other.They're not like that.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Series: Bitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Push up to my body (sink your teeth to my flesh)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday gift to one of my most favorite people. Happy birthday to you, Kevkev! Sending you lots of love because you deserve to be loved! I hope you enjoyed your day. Wishing we could be there to celebrate with you!
> 
> Also, here's the smut you asked for two months ago. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Again, fair warning to everybody else - this is very explicit. Please do not read if you do not want this kind of content.
> 
> For best experience, listen to "Flesh" by Simon Curtis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI
> 
> Stan SB19!

His heart beat loudly, sound ringing in his ears. There was a palpable tension in the air as Justin moved forward, hand gripping the gun with silver bullets loaded into them. His target was near, that much he could tell. He grit his teeth as he turned the corner into a darkened alleyway.

His eyes immediately zeroed in on the dark figure hidden in the shadows. 

“I’ll be honest - I hadn’t expected you to find me,” came the sultry voice from the shadows. Justin took a deep breath - he was a goddamn hunter, he should be able to keep his cool.

“I didn’t spend all that time doing nothing,” he replied coolly, fingers closing around the metal of the gun by his side. One shot - that was all he needed - and he’d finally accomplish his life’s work. “I had plans after all.”

“Oh, did you now?” The figure suddenly moved. He was behind Justin now, that much he could tell, but he dared not flinch. “I was wondering if you’d forgotten about me. I missed our...little encounters.”

“I’m not about to fall into another of your traps.” Justin hissed. 

The voice chuckled again, sound echoing around the alleyway. “I distinctly remember that you...came willingly.”

That much was true, but Justin wasn’t about to let him have the upper hand. They’ve been at this cat and mouse chase for almost five years now. Justin came from a very very long line of hunters, and he’s made it his goal to continue his family legacy and keep the world clean from monsters that wished to prey on innocent humans.

At this point, though, he wasn’t sure if he was still the hunter or if he was the one being hunted.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he felt someone press up against him for the briefest moments. He took in a sharp breath, trying not to react any more than he already had. 

“Oh, Justin,” the voice cooed, the figure now suddenly incredibly close to him. He could feel the cold breath against his nape, and it was all too easy to succumb to his allure. He shook his head minutely to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t lose now, not when they were in this standoff.

“Your reign of terror is about to end,” he warned, but there was a slight tremor in his voice. 

“You’ve said that over and over again,” and this time, the sentence was punctuated with a cold hand against his waist. It slipped under his shirt, and he hissed as the ice cold fingers trailed up and down his torso. “And yet, I’m still here. I’m beginning to wonder if you enjoy our meetings as much as I do.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Justin spat, but he could barely hold in the shudder when he felt the hand start playing with his nipples. “Quit it with the games, Josh Cullen.”

“Oh, you know I love it when you say my name,” Josh replied, and Justin could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “You have a shot now...I’m so close...one shot and you could end me.”

He could. Justin’s gun was still in his hand, live and loaded, and he could easily pull it out and take the shot at close range. He just didn’t know why he was frozen on the spot, unable to react.

“But,” Josh continued. “I don’t think you want this to end, do you?” He asked, purring. He licked up a stripe against Justin’s neck, and Justin could feel his fangs graze against his bare skin. He let out a soft whimper, and Josh let out a triumphant laugh.

“You want me, Justin.” He pointed out with a coo. “You don’t want to take the shot because you can’t bear the thought of this ending.”

“Fuck you,” Justin hissed, but his cock was already stirring in interest. “I could end you right now.”

“Well, why don’t you?” Josh dared. “Do it, take the shot.” He added, his hands running up and down Justin’s sides, causing the hunter to shudder. 

Justin turned around in his arms, and he was suddenly face to face with the alluring red eyes of the infamous Josh Cullen. Despite the darkness around them, his eyes almost gleamed, delight and excitement evident in the red pupils, dazzling and hypnotizing all at once. His sharp fangs were bared, and the hunter watched, transfixed, as the vampire's tongue darting out to lick at them. Justin's gaze zeroed in on those luscious, plump lips, mouth watering slightly at the sight. He couldn't wait to get a taste.

“Well?” Josh challenged. “I’m open...unless of course…” he leaned in, and Justin could feel his breath against his lips. “You’re here for something else?”

And with that, Josh pressed their lips together, and whatever resolve Justin was holding on to crumbled at that moment. Justin kissed back with equal fervor, getting the upper hand for a few moments as he pushed Josh against the wall.

“You...are infuriating.” Justin hissed when he pulled away. Josh’s lips stretched out in a grin, emphasizing his fangs even further, his eyes sparkling, lust and excitement swirling in the pools of red.

“I aim to please, darling.” He whispered huskily. “What do you say we take this...somewhere more comfortable?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I had imagined you...and me...just us tonight. What do you say, my darling?” Josh whispered as he pressed soft kisses down Justin’s jawline, causing the hunter to squirm. "Will you let me?" 

“Then let’s get a move on,” Justin grit out, and Josh’s red eyes sparkled in excitement.

Justin barely had a chance to react before Josh lifted him up and hoisted him over his shoulder. With his incredible speed, they were back in Josh’s penthouse apartment - because of course he had one - and Josh was pushing Justin to the bed, pulling up Justin’s shirt over his head, and Justin let him.

“You are so perfect,” Josh cooed, kissing a trail up from Justin’s navel to his pulse point. “Your blood sings to me, darling. It smells so exquisite… and I can’t wait to have another taste.”

Justin moaned when Josh’s fangs punctured his skin lightly. It wasn’t deep enough that it drew blood, but the slight pain reminded Justin of what was coming next. His cock was straining against his jeans, and he thrust up, subtly reminding the vampire of why they were here in the first place.

“If you don’t fuck me in the next half hour, I’m going to pack up my shit and leave.” Justin hissed.

“Tsk tsk, patience my darling.” Josh tutted as he helped Justin get his jeans off. His hand then closed around the barrel of the gun, and he examined it with interest. “Beautiful gun. I can see why you have it.”

“Don’t you fucking dare break that,” Justin growled. 

Josh looked back at him impassively. “I’m simply going to set it aside, darling. Can’t have you being trigger happy.”

True to his word, Josh set the gun aside, going so far as putting it on top of the dresser on the far side of the room. He turned back to Justin, a smirk on his face, and he swaggered forward, taking off his button-up shirt as he did so.

“I wasn’t aware I paid for a striptease,” Justin remarked as Josh removed the rest of his shirt, revealing the wide expanse of pale and creamy skin. Justin’s mouth watered at the sight of his chest and abs, and he longed to map every dip and valley with his tongue when he got the chance. 

“Please, as if you could afford me,” Josh scoffed teasingly as he unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling them down low enough that Justin could see his pronounced V-lines. Justin's eyes travelled down, giving Josh a once-over. 

He then gave his best come-hither look and licked his lips. "Well, Josh Cullen…what are you waiting for?" 

Josh wasted no time as crawled on top of Justin. Justin leaned his head back to reveal his neck. He was covered now in a light sheen of sweat, feeling the heat in the air. He could hear his own heart thud against his rib cage, his pulse loud in his ears. Josh grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. 

“Tempting,” the vampire murmured, moving forward and pressing his nose against Justin’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply, fangs so close to Justin’s jugular. “But not yet. I have other plans for you.”

Josh then moved up and pressed their lips together again, and Justin moaned into the kiss. Josh’s lips were cold against his, but there was a heat in their actions that made his cock twitch in excitement. Josh pulled away, nipping lightly at Justin’s lower lip, before making his way down. 

He kissed down Justin’s jaw to his throat, nosing around and pressing down on his pulse point. He took a deep breath as he thrust his hips forward, his clothed cock rubbing up against Justin's hard member. Justin moaned at the contact, hands wrapping around Josh’s neck to pull him closer. 

“You are beautiful, darling.” Josh whispered, releasing himself from Justin's grip, kissing down Justin’s chest. “I want to keep you here. I want to spoil you rotten, make you feel good. Don’t you want that too?”

“As much as I do…I have a duty. You know that.” 

Josh hummed. “Then, let us enjoy these moments where we’re not a Hunter and a Vampire, but two souls simply looking for company.”

He then proceeded to lick and suck on Justin’s nipples, causing the man to shudder and moan for more. Josh sucked on them lightly, careful not to puncture the skin and draw blood with his fangs. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do so - Justin’s blood was hot under his skin, raging like lava that called out to Josh - but he kept his composure, making sure that Justin felt as good as he did.

He made his way back up, licking a long trail on Justin's sternum. "You taste so good, my sweet. I can't wait until you're on my cock again. I can't wait to fuck that tight little hole of yours, gonna make you feel so good you won't ever want to leave."

"Fuck, Josh…" Justin moaned, his fingers scratching down the vampire's back. Josh grinned as buried his face in Justin's neck, feeling his pulse beat rapidly. 

"I can tell you're excited my darling," he whispers. "You want this, don't you? My good little cockslut…" 

Justin then started tugging at his jeans, whining when he couldn’t immediately tug them off. “Fuck, get these off,” he half-demanded, half-complained, and Josh chuckled but complied, standing up to remove the rest of his clothing.

“Well, aren’t we eager?” Josh murmured, and Justin let out a hiss of pleasure when their cocks finally rubbed against each other. “Look at you...so exquisite, a squirming mess under me. The things you do to me, Justin de Dios,” he whispered, Justin’s name falling from his lips like a reverent prayer.

Justin wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist, bringing him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Josh’s skin was like ice against his, and his pale complexion was a stark contrast to Justin's own slightly tanned self, but the vampire looked incredibly hot staring down at him with those gleaming red eyes. 

“I should...hate you by all accounts,” Justin moaned as Josh continued their ministrations, rubbing their erect members against each other, creating friction between them. “But fuck...the things you do to me…”

“Please...let me call you mine,” Josh almost begged. “Let me brand you. Please, let me call you mine as much as I want to be called yours.”

Justin looked up at him, and their eyes locked. He couldn’t think straight, delirious from the sensations around him. He almost couldn’t breathe, gasping and panting as the implication of those words weighed heavily on his mind. 

Instead of responding to the tender words, Justin pushed himself up and caught Josh’s lips in a soft and tender kiss. They’ve kissed before; oh yes, that much was true, but those were more animalistic. There was heat and urgency in those moments, almost like two animals battling for dominance to get the upper hand. 

This one, though, was sweet and slow...something they’ve never done before. Justin surprised himself with how calm it all was. 

When Justin pulled away, they rested their foreheads together. 

“Make love to me tonight,” he whimpered to the vampire. “I’m yours tonight, to do with as you please…”

Josh could barely hold in a gasp. Justin pulled away from his hold and rolled over, getting onto all fours to present himself fully to Josh Cullen. 

“Shit,” Josh hissed, grabbing the lube from his bedside drawer. He then moved himself to kneel behind Justin as he began squeezing some lube on his fingers. He circled the rim of Justin’s hole for a few seconds before he slid one finger in. 

Justin gasped, pushing back so that the rest of Josh’s finger entered him. “Yessss…” He hissed out, trying to fuck himself against Josh’s finger. 

Josh watched in fascination as his finger disappeared inside of Justin over and over again, his hole twitching and clenching around him. Justin was so...so tight. 

“Slow down, darling,” Josh purred. Justin did as requested, and Josh took the opportunity to tuck in a second finger inside of him. 

Justin nearly howled, his elbows buckling. Josh paid him no mind, continuing to stretch him out, grabbing onto his hips with his free hand to stop Justin from pushing back. 

Justin whined, squirming in his hold, and he bit down on his bottom lip as Josh angled his fingers inside of him.

“Darling, don’t hold back...scream for me,” Josh then said, leaning forward to press long kisses to Justin’s spine. His other hand then let go of his hips as he reached around and gripped Justin’s cock, pumping it in time with his fingers thrusting in and out of Justin's tight hole. He grinned when Justin jerked, Josh’s name spilling from his lips in an endless stream, knowing that he’s found that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Please do that again,” Justin begged, and Josh obliged, crooking his fingers so that they brushed against Justin’s prostate. Justin let out a soft sob, his face rubbing against the soft satin pillows on Josh’s bed, wetting them.

Josh continued fucking Justin with just his fingers as he pumped his cock as well. Justin could no longer think straight. Josh repeatedly hit his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, and his ice cold hand felt so good as it rubbed his cock. 

Josh's thumb swiped at the head of Justin's hard member, smearing precum all over and making the slide much more smoother. Justin shuddered, chanting Josh's name over and over again, begging for more. 

“J-Josh I’m gonna…” Justin moaned out, feeling his climax nearing. Josh continued his pace, fingering Justin and rubbing his cock.

“Go ahead, darling, come for me,” He whispered, and Justin did so, white ropes of cum spilling over onto Josh’s hand. He fell forward onto the bed, ass still in the air, breaths heavy. 

Josh then looked at his hand, withdrawing his fingers from Justin’s hole. With his strength, he flipped Justin around, and the hunter could do nothing more but whimper. 

“You didn’t fuck me with your cock,” Justin whined, pouting. Josh chuckled, making a show of licking Justin’s cum from his fingers.

“Patience my love,” Came the response. “We have the whole night ahead of us. Why rush?” At that, he inserted his fingers again into Justin’s quivering hole, this time adding a third, stretching him out further. 

“You think you’re up for another round, my sweet?” Josh asked as he lowered his head and licked the underside of Justin’s spent cock. Justin’s cock twitched in interest. “I want to fuck you like this. I want you to see my cock slide into you, and I want to see your gorgeous face as I thrust into you again and again until you’re screaming my name. Would you like that?”

Justin nodded enthusiastically, his cock stirring again. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be hard.

“Are you ready, darling?” Josh then asked, withdrawing his fingers. Justin’s hole clenched around the air.

“Yes, yes, please, just fuck me -e…” his voice stuttered to a halt when Josh aligned his cock with his hole, pushing in all the way until he bottomed out. 

Josh paused, relishing the feel of Justin’s tight hole around him. In this moment, with their bodies joined together, he could hear Justin’s blood sing out to him. The warmth of the red liquid rushing through Justin’s body was a symphony to his ears. Josh could block out the rest of the outside world, and just focus on them.

“Oh my darling,” he whispered reverently. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock, yes…” he said, making shallow thrusts so that Justin could adjust. Justin wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist again, pulling him deeper inside. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Justin chanted as Josh changed his angle and started to forcefully slam in and out of him.

Soon, they found a rhythm. Josh thrust into Justin’s willing and pliant body, the force of their lovemaking causing the bed to shake and hit the wall. 

Justin was in complete and utter ecstasy. His hands found their way to Josh’s back, fingernails continuing to claw down the skin as Josh fucked into him. 

“My darling, if you could only see how beautiful you are,” Josh whispered reverently, moving forward so that he could nose Justin’s neck. He released his fangs, grazing them against the skin. Justin’s blood called out to him once more, almost begging in the way they rushed to the surface. He pressed a soft kiss against Justin’s neck, licking and lapping at the sweat that pooled there, on the space between the neck and shoulder blade. 

“May I?” Josh then whispered, fangs grazing against Justin's neck. 

“Yes,” the word spilled from Justin’s lips faster than he expected. 

Josh took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely scent of Justin permeating the air around them, before he sank his fangs into his partner’s neck in time with a particularly hard thrust.

Justin screamed, voice echoing around the apartment, holding on to Josh as the vampire's fangs sank deeper in his neck. His sweet blood oozed out of the wound, and Josh drank, lapping up the crimson liquid that was exquisitely Justin’s. 

Justin could feel his energy draining from him. He started to become limp in Josh’s arms, and he released his hold and let Josh take over. His entire awareness zeroed in on two spots - Josh’s cock still thrusting in and out of his tight hole and on Josh’s fangs deep in his neck as he drew out and slurped up his blood. 

The smell of iron was strong, and it permeated the air in the apartment. The scent was intoxicating, causing him to slip into a mindless delirium that only Josh Cullen could do.

Josh’s ministrations then stuttered to a grinding halt as the vampire focused on feeding from him. He drank almost greedily, the loud sound of his slurping and gulping ringing in Justin's ears. Justin leaned his head back, giving Josh more access to his neck, as the creature continued to drink up his blood. 

Then, Josh stopped. His fangs retracted slowly, and Justin could feel the blood escape from the open wounds. He opened his eyes weakly to see Josh pull back. The vampire's lips were crimson red and messy, pupils wide and dark with lust that Justin could only vaguely make out the small ring of red pupils. He moaned weakly and Josh then leaned in again. The hunter whimpered as he felt Josh's tongue against the puncture wounds. The vampire lapped up the blood, sucking and licking until the wounds closed up, leaving two scars on Justin’s neck. 

“May I continue, my sweet?” Josh asked, thrusting back shallowly into Justin, making him jerk up, and Justin nodded weakly. He felt weak, as he always did after Josh feeds on him. 

He should feel shame. He should be angered at the fact that a powerful hunter like him was reduced to a vampire's fucktoy. 

But he couldn't find it within himself to give a shit, especially with said vampire pushing into him, his hard cock sliding in and out of Justin's body. 

He was a sucker - no pun intended - for Josh Cullen. 

Josh then growled, pushing Justin back to the bed. He pinned Justin's arms over his head as he continued fucking into Justin’s hole, and Justin laid back and let him. He could do nothing more but lay there and take it. 

"Look at you," Josh moaned out as he sped up his thrusts, slamming in and out of Justin. "My beloved…you are an absolute vision. I wish I could keep you like this forever…" 

Josh then bit him again, this time without his fangs, and Justin saw stars swarm his vision. 

It wasn’t long before Justin came a second time, and Josh followed soon afterward, spilling his cum inside Justin. 

They stayed like that for a while - Josh’s softening cock still inside Justin - as the vampire moved up and captured Justin’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“Thank you, my love,” he whispered before he pulled out and Justin’s hole clenched around nothing. He felt empty without Josh's cock, and he whined.

"What is it, my sweet?" Josh asked when Justin grabbed him to stop. 

"M'empty…" Justin whined weakly. "Can I please sit on your cock?" 

Josh's eyes brightened up. "Of course my love. Let me clean you up first, hmm?" 

"Ok."

“Are you okay, my love?” Josh asked later once he cleaned them reasonably enough from the blood and sticky white cum. His ice cold fingers traced the puncture wounds on Justin’s neck, and the hunter nodded weakly, a small smile on his face.

Josh then sat back on the bed, leaning against the pillows, his cock now half-hard. Justin moved towards him with a smile. 

"Can I?" 

"Do what you need to do, beloved."

Justin then reached forward and wrapped a hand around Josh's cock, teasing the vampire back to hardness. Josh moaned, throwing his head back, as Justin pumped his cock, a teasing smile on his face. 

The hunter then slung his leg over and proceeded to sink back down on Josh's now erect member, sliding it between his ass cheeks. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, letting out soft little "Uh uh" noises, breathing heavily with every inch. 

Josh groaned when he finally bottomed out, relishing the tight squeeze of Justin's ass. He them brought his hands around Justin, pulling him closer. 

Justin didn't move and neither did he. They lay there, his hard cock sheathed inside the warmth of Justin's body, the hunter's head resting in the crook of Josh's neck. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too much,” Josh whispered, turning Justin's head so he could press the softest of kisses to Justin’s neck where the wounds were. “You are so delectable, do you know that?”

Justin whimpered, cuddling closer to the vampire. “So I’ve been told,” he murmured weakly. 

“You alright with staying like this, darling?" Josh asked, and Justin nodded with a content hum. 

"Just want to feel you inside me," Justin murmured. "We have the whole night ahead of us after all." 

Josh grinned, excited at what that meant. 

"Sleep now." He commanded, and Justin obediently closed his eyes. 

His breathing slowly evened out, and Josh groaned as the hunter adjusted a bit on his lap. He then reached around to pull a blanket over them. 

Wrapping his arms around Justin, he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head. 

"I wish I could keep you here with me," Josh softly murmured. "My beloved…my sweet…my darling…"

Justin hummed, and Josh breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. 

He listened to the steady staccato of Justin's heartbeat, savoring the feeling of them joined together, Justin's ass clenching around him. Josh was going to make every second count. He wasn't sure when they would get to do this again, after all. 

When morning would come, they’d be back to their little game. Josh would hide, and Justin would hunt for him, back to their roles as vampire and hunter.

But now, in this moment, where titles didn’t matter, Josh wrapped his arms around Justin, listening to his heartbeat echo in his chest. 

He’d be content with this for now.

He had to be.


End file.
